schleich_horsesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Mist
Background Info Black Mist is a fiery Clydesdale mare who has lots of spirit and character. Once a dog in the Thunderbone dog pack, she now lives with her best friend and love interest Rebecco in the Western Sun horse herd. She is what is known as a Spark-Bearer. When her spark of life energy ignites into flame, she has the ability to change forms. Her three main forms are dog, horse, and Spark Form, however, she has the power to take on many forms though her power of shapeshifting. Personality Black Mist can have a bit of a temper, but she has a big heart and will stand up for those whom she loves. She likes to play games, have fun, and protect her friends and the herd from danger. Her favorite foods are Dazzleberries, and she enjoys swimming and spending time with her friends and family. Relationships Rebecco-friend/significant other/love interest Alpha Cowboy-former leader Thunderbone dog pack-former pack Western Sun horse herd-current home Shadows/Shadow Alpha-enemies Songbird wolf pack-friends/allies Cats-Enemies (formerly)/friends Angus-Father Lacey Gray-Mother Sunny-Half-sister Bayala-mentor Phoebe-mentor (formerly)/close friend Ginger-adopted daughter Bella-adopted daughter Kai-leader/mentor Snowy Peak-love interest (formerly)/close friend Berra-arch-nemesis (formerly/deceased) Nightstrike-arch-nemesis Dog Form As a dog, Black Mist was fun-loving, with sense of humor and sharp edge. She enjoyed eating rabbit, although she wasn't the best hunter. (This was due to the fact that she and her parents weren't real dogs since she and her friend Rebecco were transformed at a very young age to disguise them from the Shadows who sought their Sparks.) Black Mist loved playing with her best friend Rebecco, and she had friendly relationships with the other dogs in her Pack, such as Beta, Alpha, Gus, and Mutt. When the Songbird wolf pack attacked, Black Mist was mentioned to have been captured and held down by Balthor while Sheila and Scarlet looked for Rebecco. After the wolves had captured her and Rebecco, they proceeded to take them on a journey to meet Kai, the leader of the Western Sun Horse Herd. Black Mist was horrified when the horses told her that she was a Spark, and she began to snarl and snap at them until Rebecco held her down, causing her to apologize glumly. Her transformation happened soon after. Later on in the upcoming series, she temporarily shapeshifted back into a dog as a disguise from the Shadows. Horse Form As a horse, Black Mist is beautiful and graceful. She has a close bond with Rebecco and Phoebe. She is popular among the other horses in the herd since she is a Spark-Bearer. She often goes on missions ordered by Kai. She is dark brown, almost black, with a thick mane, tail, and fur around her hooves. She is mentioned to have a fiery temper when it comes to flies buzzing about her. Throughout the series she remains as a normal horse until she unleashes her Spark Form to shapeshift. Spark Form When her Spark ignites into flame, she looks similar to her horse form except for having huge, feathered black wings and a matching horn. She is known to be able to shapeshift into any creature when she is in her Spark form. It is Black Mist's job to transform into her Spark Form in order to defeat the Shadows and their Alpha. The gem of her amulet is topaz. . Trivia * Even though she loves Rebecco, she feels a slight attachment to Snowy Peak. * If she were a human, she would be short with long, thick, dark brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes. * In her Spark form, the author (Isabel Hudson) remarked that Black Mist was based on Kara from ThunderKathryn's Wolf Song: The Movie. * Black Mist was the temporary leader of the herd while Kai was sick in Mist: Power of the Equinox. * Black Mist is one of Izzy's favorite characters. * She and the other animal characters (not including the Shadows) were all based on Izzy's Schleich/plastic animals. * Black Mist and Rebecco were not born as dogs. In fact, they were born as Spark-Bearing horse foals and were transformed against their wills by Bayala in an attempt to disguise them from the dangerous forces that hunted the Sparks' power.